


Hypnos

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor's sleep pattern is all over the place after his time in the Cretaceous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypnos

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Hypnos  
> Pairing: Connor Temple/James Lester  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Connor's sleep pattern is all over the place after his time in the Cretaceous.  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was Sleepless Nights.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Connor is watching telly when James comes through from the bedroom. "Did I wake you?"

"No. Trouble sleeping again?"

Connor nods and James leans over to press a soft kiss to Connor's neck.

"You'll adjust eventually."

Connor sighs. "Hoped the infomercials would be sufficiently boring but this Time Life collection is beginning to appeal."

"Do you want hot chocolate?"

"No thanks, go back to bed. No point in both of us showing up looking like crap."

"Night, Connor. Hope you get some sleep."

James watches him for a moment, worrying. Back in bed his concern means sleep evades him too.


End file.
